


Listening

by 221b_hound



Series: The Gladstone Variations (AU of Guitar Man) [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Band Fic, John used to be in a band, London, M/M, Sherlock's Voice, Song Lyrics, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the song John finishes writing after the end of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/988052">The Sparks on Your Tongue.</a> (A Gladstone Variation version of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/982312">Violent, Sweet, Perfect Words</a> in the Guitar Man universe.</p><p>I finally worked out a melody for this one. <a href="http://221b-hound.tumblr.com/post/93731633410/listening-a-guitar-man-song-im-about-to-load-up">Here it is on my Tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Listening

The clock tower peals impatience  
There’s laughter in a murder of crows  
The barge’s horn, a howl of boredom  
The falling rain’s a sigh  
I hear you in this city,  
we miss you, she and I

This city knows that she’s not the same  
She tells me secrets in your name  
She tells me that I’m changing too  
She and I  
Are listening for you

Rage is in the traffic’s roar  
And Eureka in glass breaking on stone  
The silence after  
Is you and me  
Each of us alone.

The sound of revelation  
From a thousand throats at the final goal  
The seagulls scream with your frustration  
The tide whispers goodbye  
I hear you in this city,  
we miss you, she and I

     Your voice in elation  
     Sounds like my salvation  
     It’s the battle cry that illuminates the night

     Your voice keeps me strong  
     When I've no strength to carry on  
     In the dark it always brings me light

     When I'm broken and falling  
     And down on my knees  
     It’s what calls me to stand again and fight

     It's the beacon that guides me  
     The refrain that reminds me  
     who I am, who I love, what is right 

Rage is in the traffic’s roar  
And Eureka in glass breaking on stone  
The silence after  
Is you and me  
Each of us alone.

In the empty stairs and the streets out there  
I hear you in this city,  
we miss you, she and I  
And she and I are listening for you 


End file.
